Midnight's fate
by bauer05
Summary: My fate was bound to be as it was before Midnight; wandering aimlessly through my never ending pain. Only this time I sought out to find my children so that we could at last be reunited and fight back to those who caused us so much pain. Also a crossover with House of Anubis :)
1. Prologue

**Hii guys quick message before you start reading but if you want a more dramatic story then go to this link youtube ./watch?v=dZWGH0ougJI and listen to it whilst reading (it adds more of an effect :)**

**-Bauer05**

Standing in the dark woods I sniffed out my prey. Camouflaging into the dark backgrounds I watched as the unsuspecting wolf came into my sight. Flexing my leg muscles I pounced on the creature and began to suck its blood. Satisfied with my kill I raced on back home.

The sky was pitch black except for the moon glowing eerily in the night sky. Rain poured around me but I couldn't care less as I made my way along the deserted road. I was a lone soul. Trapped in this never ending cycle of pain. I could never die, I was immortal and that thought would linger with me day after day and night after night for the rest of eternity.

I never thought that I would meet another one like me. Until she came along. I saw her lying on the side of the road as though she was injured. I leaned over her and began to heal her. I would never allow such innocence and beauty die. She looked up at me and whispered her name in my ear "Midnight". She looked deep into my eyes as if she was staring right into my soul. "Kal" I whispered back.

Her eyes were a dark shade of violet. Her lips full and blood red. Her skin the colour of ivory. Midnight black hair cascaded down her back. She walked with me on that road of never ending eternity. Some where along the way we became more than just friends, we became lovers. Years later our first child was born. A beautiful baby girl with violet eyes just like her mother. We named her Silver-Star. Another three years and our second child was born, a boy with midnight black hair and sky blue eyes. We eventually named him Skye. 5 years passed and our last child was born, a boy who was never named. Silver eyes and a pale complexion.

Only a mere 3 minutes after he was born the hunters came. Midnight and I fought through to the early hours of the morning but in the end the hunters over whelmed us. A stake through her heart she pulled me down and whispered to me as she'd done the night we'd met "You will be reunited one day, watch over them but never let them see you until the time has come for our kind to fight back, I promise I will watch over you and they as countless of others watch over us, Kal my dear do not fret or be scared we shall follow through, though not today but please know in your heart that I always have and always will love you forever and always"

"I love you forever and always Midnight" I sobbed as she closed her eyes never to be opened again.

Our three children were gone, our youngest had never a chance to be named.

My fate was bound to be as it was before Midnight; wandering aimlessly through my never ending pain. Only this time I sought out to find my children so that we could at last be reunited and fight back to those who caused us so much pain.


	2. Silver-Star

**Hii guys this chapter is good if you read it whilst listening to this link .com./watch?v=3oSMuTvDHCM **

**Thanks**

**-Bauer05**

Silver-Star that was my name I'm sure of it. My 'parents' told me other wise. "Your name is Hermione Jean Granger not Silver-Star" my mother would always tell me. I would always picture a woman with long black hair, pale skin, violet eyes and red lips. I would dream of her as my mother and a man with shaggy brown hair and silvery-blue eyes as my father. They would cuddle me and call me Silver-Star. Strange I know but somehow I don't think that it was a dream but more like a memory.

I always felt as though someone was watching me. It wasn't the scary stalker kind but the kind where you feel that if there was any danger then that person would come out to help you. That is exactly what happened. I was so busy trying to decipher the dream that I didn't notice the car driving at top speed ready to knock me down. I was suddenly picked up and moved from the middle of the road. I watched as the as sped on down the road and then I turned to the person who had saved my life.

I gasped as I looked at him. Pale skin, silvery-blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. This was the man from my dreams I was sure of it. "Thank you for saving my life sir"

He looked at me and said his name "Kal"

I looked at him again his eyes seemed to look right through me with a deep kind of pain and sadness.

"I know this may sound strange Kal, but I've seen you before in my dreams, do I know you?"

I was afraid I had made a terrible mistake until he hugged me tightly "Silver-Star I have watched over you for many years waiting for this moment until I would finally be reunited with the first of my children"

Reunited at last, somehow I believed and all of a sudden all of my memories came flooding back to me.

_Mum and Dads cuddles._

_Skye being born._

_Living in the forest._

_My baby brother being born._

_The hunters invading._

_My memory being erased._

I understood now what had to be done. We had to find Skye and our brother who was never named. We had to find an army of those of our kind who were willing enough to fight back. But first we had to find Skye.

Vampires have a certain scent that only another Vampire can smell. But each vampire clan has a specific scent for instance our clan scent was a winters forest. Skye wasn't hard to find only up north.

It seemed he would be at a school. Liverpool Towers, an expensive boarding school. We followed his scent back to what seemed like an old house. Anubis House. I peeked through the window and I saw the unmistakable black hair and sky blue eyes.


	3. Skye

Sitting in the living room Nina and I talked about Senkhara and what to do about her. Nina told me how she was being visited by Senkhara and about the nightmare she had had. I listened to her she had told me her secrets yet I couldn't bring myself to tell her mine.

My dreams were plagued by nightmares.

_I was sitting with a little girl about 3 years older than me, she had violet eyes. We were sat waiting for our mother (whom was giving birth to our brother) and our father (who was assisting her). We heard a yell and suddenly men came with spears, pitchforks, stakes and crosses. They took my sister and took me away from her. They made me watch as they threw a stake through my mothers heart. I watched on as my father began to sob and scream in torment and grief. Our perfect world became a world of terror._

I knew what I was and who I was. But the hunters had forced me into staying quiet. I was given a new identity that I had to stick to. I was no longer Skye but instead Fabian Rutter. My skin a little less pale and my fangs were no longer visible.

I thought that my secret would always stay safe but then they turned up. I recognised them almost instantly. The violet eyes and the silvery-blue eyes, my sister and my father.

"Skye my god we missed you" Silver-Star said as she rushed up and hugged me.

"I missed you too Silver-Star"

I looked over and saw the one person I'd been hoping to see since the night.

"Dad" I ran over and hugged him.

"Skye, finally it has been too long" he said.

"C'mon guys I want you to meet some people"

They followed me through to the living room where the rest of the house residents were sat.

"Guys, this is my sister and father, Silver-Star and Kal and dad Silver-Star these are my friends Nina, Amber, Eddie, Mick, Joy, Mara, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome"

"Hi its nice to meet you" Nina said shaking my dads hand.

"Its nice to finally meet some of Skye's friends"

Oh no, everyone thought my name was Fabian not Skye.

"Skye?" Joy questioned.

"Uh yeah, I live with my grandparents and they didn't like the name Skye so they called me Fabian instead". It was a lie I know but it was better than the truth. They seemed to believe me.

"Skye we need to go" Silver-Star suddenly piped up.

I knew what she meant, that I had to go too. I told Trudy that I had to leave due to an urgent family crisis and told the guys I would be back soon. Dad, Silver-Star and I soon headed out west and began to seek out my brother.

"I just wish that your mother and I had a chance to name him"

"The why don't we name him now" S-S suggested (I will now refer to Silver-Star as S-S because it is too much of a pain to write it all out :)).

"I agree" I said.

"Well, your mother thought about calling him Luka"

"A beautiful name for our beautiful brother who is now named" I whispered.

We hiked on following the scent. It lead us too a place I never thought he would be.


	4. Luka (the brother who was never named)

I stared into the mirror thinking to myself. Who were my parents? Why did they leave me? Where are they now? What did they do now? My thoughts were interrupted by my 'mom' banging on the door yelling at me to get out and eat breakfast. I walked out the bathroom only to be stopped by her.

"Jack, what have I told you, go put your contacts in right now do you want people to think you're a freak?" She hated my eyes and also my natural skin colour too. I am actually very pale for where I live but my mom makes sure that I use fake tan to 'look at least somewhat normal'.

"Sorry mom"

I walked back into the bathroom and began to put in my brown contacts. My eyes were really a bright silver.

I finished putting them in and proceeded to walk down stairs and eat breakfast.

It was 11:30 by the time I got to the dojo. Just in time.

"Alright guys were gonna start with sparring so Jack and Kim, Milton and Eddie and Jerry with me"

We began to spar so far I was winning. Until I saw the three people standing at the doorway. Rudy looked up and began to walk to them.

"Hi can I help you guys with anything"

"Hello we'd like to talk the brown haired kid over there please" The boy said whilst pointing at me.

I walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Jack what is it you wanted to speak to me about"

"Jack, I'm your father" The tallest man said.

"Is this some kind of sick joke"

"No Jack but I think it would be better if we went somewhere private" The man said again.

They lead into the woods on the outside of town. I knew I shouldn't of followed them but somehow I trusted them and felt compelled to follow them.

"Jack, I know it is hard to believe but I am your father Kal, these are your siblings Skye and Silver-Star"

"How do I know if I should believe you" I said not completely trusting them.

"your eyes are naturally a bright silver and you are very pale" I knew then that they weren't lying because only my 'parents' knew about that.

"Jack is also not your name" Kal said.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Your mother wanted to call Luka you when you were born and so that is what you have been named"

"I like Luka, it's unique but I have one question , why are my eyes silver?"

Silver-Star spoke up "Luka we are a rare form a Vampire called Lunaris Umbro meaning Lunar Shadow, we are most active during night and we can survive on both normal food and blood but only from wolves, once we reach the age of 20 we do not age any further and we each have a different power for example dad can heal, Skye can manipulate emotions and I can manipulate people memories"

"wow"


	5. Strong, fearless and seeking revenge

It had been a week since the four vampires had first started their journey to create an army to fight the hunters. So far only 6 new vampires had joined them 3 boys and 3 girls.

Shadow; a male who looked the age of 16 but was in fact 70 years old. He was apart of the Tenebrosam Noctem (Dark Night) vampire form. He had black eyes, pale skin and hazel hair. He could blend himself into the background by using shadows.

Drizzle; a common vampire who only drank blood and never aged from the moment she was turned (she was 34 years old but looked 19). She had pale blue hair, fair skin and rain coloured eyes ( when you looked into them it was like looking into a rainy sky) hence her name. She was able to manipulate water.

Night-Shade; Shadow's identical twin brother. Everything about them was the same except instead of camouflage, he was able to use shadows to create a portal to anywhere in space or time- shadow travel.

Della; a beautiful vampire who's form was unknown as was her age. She had pink eyes, pink lips, sun kissed skin and green hair. Her powers allowed her to have control over any plant.

Kingsley; a tall dark skinned Ignis Fulminant (fire blaze) vampire. His eyes were a fiery red and he had long black hair in dreads he was the oldest there next to Kal (425 years old). Despite his eyes he was a friendly vampire and he's powers allowed him to control fire (not create it).l

Theresa; she was the same vampire form as Kingsley though she was about 3 centuries younger (125). She had red hair, smoky eyes, red lips and dark skin. She could create fire.

Strong, fearless and seeking revenge they continued on with their mission.


End file.
